Nueva amiga, nuevos amores
by Dark Dragon Zeta
Summary: amy se habia hido ya ase mucho tiempo y un dia en un conierto sonic y shadow la vuelven a encontrar juntocno una amiga que impresiono a shadow juntos viviran aventuras y desventuras
1. Chapter 1

BUENO HAQUI ESTA MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA

Aclaraciones: Un personaje que invente va a salir mucho en mis fincs

En la casa de sonic...

Cream: oigan chicos miren una nueva banda llega para dar un concierto

Rouge: enserio me gustaría conocerla dicen que es muy buena mas con sus dos nuevos integrantes

Shadow: Hm…

Sonic: qué tal si vamos esta noche a verlos

Rouge y Cream: ¡sí!

Sonic: Bueno prepárense iremos a ver un concierto

Horas después todos estaban en el concierto me refiero a nuckles, tails, cream, rouge, sonic, blaze, silver y hasta shadow estaban esperando a que empezara cuando oyeron la voz del presentador

Presentador: Hola a todos muy buenas noches como están – se hoyen los gritos de la gente- genial hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva banda… se llaman los Black sounds- dijo emocionado yéndose. De repente se ve que empieza a salir humo por todo el escenario y salen cinco figuras negras

¿?: Hola a todos, buenas noches hoy tocaremos solo para ustedes música de la mejor, mi nombre es break – dice un lobo como de 15 años con el pelo parado de color gris, ojos azules y llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero roja y unos zapatos negros.

¿?: Hola a todos yo soy bunny – dice feliz una coneja de la misma edad del lobo con el cabello corto de color blanco y ojos rosas llevaba puesto un vestido corto rosa con holanes blancos y unas Zapatillas rosas.

¿?: Hola yo soy Boomer – dijo un erizo azul claro con ojos verdes de la misma edad de los otros el llevaba puesto una camisa verde con unas pulseras con picos negras

¿?: Yo soy Rose – dijo una chica de la misma edad que los otros con una capa roja, al quitársela todos se quedaron con la boca abierta era una eriza alta con el pelo rosa hasta arriba de la espalda con una diadema roja, ella usaba una falda negra con una camisa rojas con un tirante t unos botines rojos. Sonic al verla se le hizo parecida a Amy pero descarto esa idea de la cabeza, porque ella se había ido hace mucho

Break – ahora les, presentamos a nuestra mejor guitarrista que además es muy misteriosa...

¿?- hm… soy Ónix – dijo una chica con una capa negra con voz seria cosa que dejo sorprendido al público y a un shadow con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta porque se parecía a él en cierto modo.

Buuny- bueno ahora tocaremos algo de rock – dijo la chica con un guiño

**(Mago de OZ: La leyenda del hada y el mago)**

**Espacio musical: Batería**

**Entra: guitarra**

**Cuenta la historia de un mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloro,**

**Porque a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor,**

**La luna su única amiga le daba fuerza para soportar,**

**Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad,**

**Es que él sabía muy bien…**

**Que en su existir… **

**Nunca debía salir de su destino,**

**Si alguien te tiene que amar,**

**Ya lo sabrás,**

**Solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo...**

**Espacio musical: Ónix empezó a elevarse con ayuda de una plataforma del lado derecho del escenario y Rose del lado izquierdo las dos tocando la guitarra **

**Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzo,**

**Con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció,**

**Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el mago quisieron estar,**

**Solo los dos en el bosque amándose siempre y en todo lugar,**

**Y el mal que siempre existió,**

**No soporto, **

**Ver tanta felicidad,**

**Entre los seres…**

**Y con su odio ataco, **

**Hasta que el hada callo,**

**En ese sueño fatal de no sentir…**

**Espacio musical: Ónix empezó a tocar sola con su guitarra el solo de guitarra, shadow no le quitaba la vista de encima.**

**Espacio musical: luego entra Rose con su guitarra**

**En su castillo pasaba las noches el mago buscando el poder,**

**Que devolviera su hada, su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer, **

**Y no paro desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar,**

**A la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque al fin pudo amar,**

**Y hoy sabe que es el amor, **

**Y que tendrá,**

**Fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro,**

**Sabe que un día vera,**

**Su dulce hada llegar,**

**Y para siempre con él se quedara…**

**Espacio: solo de guitarra de Ónix y Rose**

**No, no, no…**

**Fin de canción**

Break: Gracias y bunas noches – al terminar la canción todos aplaudían todo lo que sus manos aguantaban y todos los chicos gritaban el nombre de rose y ónix

Cream: wau eso estuvo genial – dijo la pequeña coneja de 13 años

Rouge: i estuvo bien- dijo la chica murciélago tratando de no gritar pero no pudo aguantar más - viste a Break es tan guapo – eso lo dijo suspirando

Cream: si y también Boomer

Nuckles: hay ya chicas no es para… - pero no pudo terminar porque las chicas lo interrumpieron

Cream: vamos a pedirles un autógrafo – imploro poniendo unos ojos de cachorro

Nuckles: hay no creo que sea buena idea que piensan ustedes – le pregunto a blaze y silver

Blaze y silver: por nosotros está bien – contestaron al mismo tiempo

Nuckles: y ustedes que piensan – les pregunto a sonic y shadow pero al no contestar todos los voltearon a ver y se empezaron a reír se sus caras. Los dos estaban babeando y con cara de tontos pero reaccionaron a orlos reírse y se enojaron pero eso solo logro que sus amigos se rieran mas

Sonic: ya pues vamos que Cream quiere sus autógrafos

Shadow: estoy de acuerdo con el tonto

Nuckles: no será que jajajaja ustedes quieren jajajaj un beso de esas chicas de las guitarras

Sonic y shadow se sonrojan y fruncen el seño cosa que creo más risas de parte de sus amigos

Sonic: bueno ya vamos por esos autógrafos – dijo refunfuñando entre dientes

En los camerinos…

QUE PASARA DESPUES NO LO SE ASÍ QUE REVIWES POR FAVOR…


	2. con la banda

Aquí va el segundo cap.

…

En los camerinos…

Los chicos iban caminando asía los camerinos pero dos guardias enormes se interpusieron en su camino

Guardia 1: no pueden pasar

Sonic: he oiga solo vinimos por un autógrafo

Guardia 2: pues lo siento pero este paso está restringido

¿?: Déjalos pasar

Guardias: claro señorita Buuny

Buuny: síganme – dijo la chica guiñándoles un ojo a sonic y shadow a lo que ellos se sorprendieron

Buuny: bueno que se les ofrece

Blaze: queremos unos autógrafos para nuestra amiga – dijo señalando a cream

Buuny: o bueno – dijo dándole el autógrafo- aquí está el mío, vamos con los demás

Al llegar a donde estaban los chicos de la banda…

Boomer: hola buuny

Buuny: hola boomer, traje a unos fans que quieren un autógrafo

Sonic: corrección solo ella – dijo apuntando a cream

Boomer: oh bueno – se cerco a cream y se agacho a su altura- te gusto el show pequeña – ello solo asintió levemente – bueno y cual fue tu parte preferida – pregunto mientras le daba el autógrafo

Cream: bueno mi parte favorita fue ver a las dos chicas en la plataforma y a la de capa ver como tocaba la guitarra.

Nuckles: (susurrando) y a shadow y sonic también – dijo riendo, solo sus amigos lo pudieron escuchar y también rieron excepto que sonic rechino los dientes de ira y shadow quería estrangular a nuckles. Boomer no los escucho

Boomer: no me sorprende – dijo regresándole la libreta de autógrafos a cream – es una de nuestras atracciones principales – dijo riendo

En ese momento llego Break...

Break: ¿qué sucede?

Boomer: buuny trajo a unos fans por autógrafos – señalo a cream

Break: hola pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – ella se sonrojo cosa que le causo celos a tails (es que se me hacen linda pareja jeje y no había incluido a tails en la historia cosa que se me paso por alto)

Cream: mi nombre es cream

Break: bueno pequeña princesa aquí está mi autógrafo – dijo dándole el autógrafo

Boomer: bueno creo que ya todos te dimos el autógrafo y ya es hora de que… - dijo muy rápido pero rouge lo interrumpió

Rouge: pero faltan los de las chicas esas con capa

Break, Boomer, y Buuny se voltearon a ver preocupados, eso no pasó por alto para sonic

Sonic: ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto asía los tres integrantes de la banda que estaban muy preocupados.

Break golpeo a Boomer para que hablara: etto… es que a ellas no les gustan que las molesten- dijo riendo nervioso

Break: si… - dijo recordando algo- todavía recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez

Buuny: yo igual

Boomer: bueno lo que paso fue que…

_**Flash back**_

_**Había un grupo de chicos (y chicas claro) que estaban esperando a que les dieran sus autógrafos cundo pasaron rose y ónix ellos las saludaron y ellas solo pasaron de largo y fueron con los demás, los fans evadieron a los guardias y las persiguieron hasta alcanzarlas**_

_**Rose: chicos nos ayudan por favor. **_

_**Buuny: hay que los ayuden ellos porque yo estoy un poco ocupada -dijo limándose las uñas**_

_**Ónix: boomer, break…**_

_**Boomer estaba escuchando música y no las escucho al igual que break estaba tocando la guitarra muy ocupado en eso los fans las alcanzaron y rose se escondió detrás de ónix y ella fulmino con la mirada a los fans.**_

_**Ónix: no nos gustan las visitas- les dijo pero la ignoraron y no las dejaron ir hasta que ellas aceptaron. Cuando se fue el último, ónix voltio la cabeza lentamente tronándose los nudillos y rechinando los dientes, cuando los vio parecía la muerte encarnada, ellos tragaron en seco y dieron un paso atrás**_

_**Ónix: chicos…- creo que tengo ganas de jugar ustedes no- dijo con una sonrisa malévola acercándose a ellos con paso lente, de repente su puño empezó a iluminarse en un color morado y sus ojos en un tono blanco/dorado y…**_

_**Fin flashback**_

Se ve a Boomer, Buuny, y Break en el piso, abrazados llorando y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Boomer: bueno sniff… creo que sniff… debemos de sniff… dejar de… ¡llorar!- dijo derrumbándose otra vez, a todos les cayó una gotita estilo anime (-.- son muy exagerados)

Buuny: bueno hip… los llevare… hip…mos


End file.
